1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filed of manufacturing micro-channel chips, particularly to the structure and the integration of micro-components of the micro-channel chip system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro-channel chip is a main technique for the laboratory on a chip. In the same way as computation chips, the reliable integration is an important part to decide whether the laboratory on a chip can be applied to various laboratory researches and habitual medical inspections, such as life science, chemistry and physics. As the high-scale integrated circuit (IC) benefits from the photoetching technique, so problems of high-scale integrated micro-fluidic circuits (IFC) related to the integration, costs, stability and adaptability can be solved if micro-components of the micro-fluidic circuit, namely micro-channel circuit, are like IC to be formed by photoetching.